Blast From the Past
by ZeeCorge
Summary: Ricos past comes back to haunt him, in the form of a new Penguin at the Zoo.
1. Chapter 1

I know the whole 'Zoo gets new Penguins' concept has been done many times before but hopefully I'll be able to put a new twist on it.

**Note to my readers:** I will not be continuing _'Relative Unknown'_. I got busy and completely lost interest in the concept. I'm sorry. However, I will try to finish _'It's a Platypus Life'_.

Lastly, I do not own 'The Penguins of Madagascar', etc,etc, etc!

* * *

It was evening after the Zoo closed, the Penguins were in their H.Q. relaxing after a hard training session. Marlene unexpectedly jumped throw the man hole. "Hey guys!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Evening Marlene, what brings you here?" Private asked in his British accent, looking away from the television.

She moved in closer to the four Penguins before replying. "Oh, nothing, just thought I'd see how things are going. Anything new happening?" Her voice was laced with eagerness.

"Kowalski's working on some kind of youth formula…" Skipper stated off-handed.

Said Penguin held up his notebook, "I'm close to a break though, I just know it!" He turned his attention back to his notes.

"Yeah, okay, anything else?" Her voice still held eagerness.

The lead Penguin eyed Marlene, suspicious. "No, why?"

Placing paws on hips, the Otter scowled. "Oh come on, you aren't going to tell me the big news? What kind of friend are you Skipper?!"

"Marlene, I don't know what you're talking about. Did you hit your head?" He placed his flippers around her skull, feeling for a lump.

She swatted him away and took a step back. "You honestly don't know? Word is the Zoo is getting another Penguin… From the wild!" It was surprising they didn't know about this already, the whole Zoo seemed to know.

"Hoover Dam! Why wasn't I informed about this!?" Skipper demanded, turning his attention to Kowalski. Quickly flipping through his notes the intellectual could only give a shrug in confusion. Skipper sighed and turned back to Marlene. "Well, since you seem to know so much, mind filling us in?

The Otter's face brightened, it wasn't often Skipper asked her for information, let alone listened to what she had to say. "Well I heard the Zoo is getting a Kangaroo, a Rhino and a Penguin, all from the wild. And they're supposed to be here later today!" She announced, throwing her arms into the air excitedly.

Skipper came up to Marlene and quickly scooted her toward to ladder out, "Hey! What's the deal?!" the Otter called out defensively.

"Well thanks for Stopping by Marlene, but the boys and I have lots of work to do." He continued to push her away.

With a small glare she complied and left. After she was gone Skipper again turned to the tallest Penguin. "Kowalski, options!" After receiving a confused stare he elaborated. "Options, why would they bring another Penguin to the Zoo!"

Kowalski nodded before writing in his notebook. It was at this moment Rico realized something was happening. He put his doll down and took the headphones off his head. Leaving his place at the corner of H.Q. he tapped Private on the shoulder, grabbing his attention. Rico shrugged, gesturing he didn't understand the situation. Private smiled, "We're getting another Penguin, from the wild, today!" He seemed excited, but Rico noticed the others didn't.

Kowalski finally spoke up, explaining his theories. "I've come up with a few possibilities Skipper. Theory 1: There are several species of Penguin. Perhaps the Zoo wants to exhibit Penguins from other parts of the World?" He paused, allowing Skipper to think it over. The other waved his flipper, signaling him to continue. "Theory 2: This new Penguin was captured and trained to spy on us, then report back to Alice."

Skipper slammed one flipper into the other. "That's it, it's so obvious. She's onto us men, and now she's trying to infiltrate our H.Q. with her litter spy!"

Hesitating a moment Private spoke up. "Skippa, dun you think you're jumping to conclusions? Maybe the new animals are just to bring more visitors?"

"Poor, naïve Private. That kind of innocent thinking will get you into big trouble!" Skipper replied and Rico nodded his head in agreement.

At that moment they heard Alice complaining from above. "Alright men, let's play it cool. Don't let Alice or this spy know we're onto their little game." Skipper ordered before making the gesture to move out.

Alice had just set the new Penguin down on the makeshift iceberg when the four Penguins came up. They watched the Zoo Keeper leave before turning their attention to the new comer. What they saw made Rico gasp.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I wanted to leave with a cliff hanger. *dangles on the edge*


	2. Chapter 2

Another short Chapter but hopefully a good one. ^^

Again, I don't own 'The Penguins of Madagascar'. But I wish I did, oh the horrible naughties I'd do to that show!

* * *

The others didn't seem to notice Rico's reaction. They began approaching the new Penguin but he lingered by the fish bowl entrance. It's back was turned to them, which had three scars forming a broken triangle. Skipper stopped a few steps away from the stranger and cleared his throat. Hearing the noise the Penguin turned around.

"Oh…" Skipper deflated, he was prepared to give a manly rant until he noticed one little detail he wasn't expecting. This new Penguin was a girl! "Alice is more crafty than I thought!" He added. So Alice thought she could use a female Penguin against them, play on their manly weakness, huh? Think again!

The female tilted her head slightly, bright green eyes shifting over the three males in front of her but remained silent. Private looked to Skipper who was eyeing the girl like she was a ticking-time bomb. Then to Kowalski who was going over his notes. He looked over to Rico and wondered why he seemed shy all of a sudden. The female followed the youngest Penguins gaze and her face immediately scowled making Rico back away even more.

Private didn't catch this exchange and decided to break the silence. "'Ello miss, my names Private, whut's your name?" He smiled sweetly before receiving a smack upside the head.

"PRIVATE!" Skipper scolded. The leader straightened himself, coughed into his flipper then explained, "Mind telling us who you might be?"

Her eyes never left Rico, seeming to forget the others presence. A low growl left her beak.

Kowalski stepped forward examining the Penguin. "Do you understand English?" He asked, obviously not noticing the growl or look of hate she was giving.

Finally her attention was taken off Rico. "Yes I understand English! I'm not stupid!" She spat. "And my name's Megan!"

"Temper-temper!" Skipper said. "No need to be rude. So, _Megan_, why are you here?"

Said Penguin rolled her eyes. "How should I know _why_, I was just minding my own business when I was suddenly hit with a dart! Next thing I know I'm waking up in a cage." She let out a frustrated sigh.

Skipper nodded his head, pretending to buy the explanation. "Well, that doesn't matter now. You're living here now, welcome to New York!" He said, "Why don't we get to know each other more over dinner?" If they were going to expose this spy, then they'd have to lower her into a false sense of security.

She looked back, but Rico had already disappeared inside H.Q. "Well, I am a bit hungry." She stated as she followed the three males below.

Once inside she looked about her, taking in the scene. Rico was already busying himself by cutting up fish. Private made a beeline toward the television but Skipper grabbed him and pulled him into a huddle along with Kowalski. "Remember, play it cool. Don't mention anything about our military operations. And no science Kowalski." The leader ordered in a harsh whisper. Kowalski moaned a bit but nodded in agreement.

They broke the huddle and sat around the table waiting for dinner. Megan took a seat next to Kowalski as Rico nervously approached with a tray full of sushi. He put it down and sat opposite of her but avoided eye contact. Everyone began eating until Private noticed Megan sitting motionless. "Is something wrong Megan?"

She crossed her flippers over her chest, "I refuse to eat anything _he_ touched!" She directed towards Rico.

"Why? What's wrong with Rico?" Private asked perplexed, turning towards said Penguin.

The crazed Penguin shrugged and laughed nervously. "Oh don't act so innocent! You know full well what you did!" Megan spat as she stood.

"Wait a minute! You two know each other?" Skipper questioned skeptically.

She glared, "Oh yes, we know each other _quite well_, don't we Rico." The scarred one gulped and nodded in agreement.

Skipper slapped a flipper over his face "Well, isn't that just peachy! So what do you have against him, he stand you up on a date?" He mocked.

Fury flashed over her face. "I'd never got out with this-this traitor!"

Private gasped at the accusation. "In all my years of knowing Rico he has never shown traitor-like qualities." Kowalski stated point-blank.

"You better have evidence to back up that claim missy!" Skipper pointed a flipper at her.

She smiled smugly. "The scars on both of us are evidence." pausing a moment to let the statement sink in, Megan turned to Rico. "Go on, tell them. Tell them how you left me to die!"

* * *

What's this? Another cliff hanger? YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Woo, 'nother chapter!

I don't own 'The Penguins of Madagascar'... I'm going to stop saying this from now on.

* * *

The four male Penguins were shocked silent for a moment. Rico's face scowled, his scar contorting with his frown. Private looked absolutely horrified, "Tha-that's not true, is it Rico?" He asked nervously.

Rico shook his head, "Nu-uh!"

"Liar! I risked my life to save you and you thanked me by running away!" Megan yelled, getting beak to beak with Rico.

The tension in the room was rising fast, threatening to break. Pure hate radiated from Megan while rage did the same with Rico. They looked as if they were going to kill the other at any moment. Before that could happen Skipper butted in, putting his flippers between them and pulling them apart. "That's enough you two!" He turned to the female, "Why don't you explain what happened?" It would be easier to get the story from her, since Rico was just a _little _hard to understand.

"Gladly." She said before sitting back down.

***Insert cheesy flashback effects here***

_The Antarctic landscape was bare, nothing but flat snow covered land as far as the eye could see. The sky was a bleak gray, the temperature was a usual bitter cold for the time of year. Two young Penguins walked along, one following after the other._

"_Rico! Please wait!" The female called out._

_The male stopped with a huff and turned back to look angrily at the other. "Get back to the flock, you know it's not safe out here!" She pleaded after she caught up with him. Rico shook his head no and remained silent. "I know you're tired of the others making fun of you but that's no reason to run off!" He rolled his eyes. What was the big deal? There was nothing out here but snow._

"_Come on Rico, let's go back. We can collect rocks to throw at them." She smiled as she reached for his flipper. He pulled away from her and tried walking away again. Megan grabbed a hold of him. "Stop being so childish Rico!"_

_That's when he lost his temper, it happened so fast he can't remember exactly what he did. But Megan was laying on the ground, rubbing her cheek and looking at him with wide-scared eyes. Apparently in a fit of angry he hit her. Rico quickly moved over to her trying to apologize. But she ignored his gargled words as she got back on her feet. She seemed calm as she spoke. "Fine. If you want to get yourself killed, that's fine by me." Without another word she turned away and began walking back to the safety of the flock._

_Rico considered doing the same but after what just happened he really didn't want to return. So he continued to walk with no destination in mind. Sometime later the wind started to pick up and the sky was getting dark, signaling a storm was coming. The wind got so intense that it almost knocked Rico off his feet. He looked around quickly in search of shelter. Luckily enough there was a small cave in sight and he trekked his way over._

_Once inside he looked about the frozen cave, mesmerized by the ice formations and the reflections his body cast on them. Rico walked deeper into the cave until he heard a deep chuckle behind him. He whipped around to find there was a large seal between himself and the exit. It looked down at him hungrily. "Well, this certainly is a surprise! I come in here to take a little nap and wake up to find dinner has come to me! Delightful." It said in a heavy voice. Rico backed away until he came to rest against an icy stalagmite on the floor of the cave. He had no form of escape._

_Licking his chops the seal inched closer before lunging itself at the Penguin. But the attack was cut short, one of its sharp upper fangs gouged into Rico's left cheek. Rico recoiled in pain, clutching at his face and feeling warm liquid leak between his flippers. For a moment the rest of the world seemed to melt away as a throbbing pain ran across his face. But that sensation didn't last long. As his hearing came back it was filled with a deep roaring sound. Rico looked up to the sight of the seal rearing back trying to throw another Penguin off the back of its head. It was Megan! She peaking at the seals head harshly with her beak._

_He seemed to forget his injury as he watched the scene unfold. The seals outburst was so loud it shook the whole cave, hanging icicle threatening to fall. At that moment Megan's grip finally gave and she flew up into the air. She hit the roof with force and came down toward the seals waiting jaws. But she wasn't the only thing that came down, her impact into the cave caused the ice to shatter and large chunks of the cave came crashing down. It buried both of them._

_Rico seemed stunned for several moments. When he came to his senses he rushed over to where Megan had been. He moved large blocks of ice away until he uncovered the seals head. Blood was everywhere, coming out the top of its head and mouth. That's where Rico saw Megan, half inside its mouth. He cautiously opened the mouth, unsure if it was still alive, and pulled her out. Three long-deep cuts marred her back. She was losing a lot of blood. Carefully Rico turned her over and checked to see if she was still breathing._

_Slowly her eyes opened. The normal bright green seemed glazed over but she still managed to focus on Rico. "See, I told you it was dangerous out here." She said weakly as she reached a shaky flipper toward his damaged face, but fell unconscious before making contact._

***End Flashback***

"I woke up, ALONE, next to a dead seal. Rico was nowhere to be found. I had to drag myself back to the flock. I almost died because he was a coward and a traitor!" Anger and hurt filled her. "You left me to die. Why?" She asked sadly.

Rico shook his head no and managed to ground out the words, "Not true!"

* * *

Just so you know, the flashback contains more than the story Megan told the other Penguins. (Clearly, because Megan wouldn't know what was going on while she wasn't there)

Also, it's my theory that Rico was born with some kind of defect that makes it difficult for him to talk. As far as I know the Movies and Cartoon haven't explain this. Am I correct?


End file.
